


Click+Subscribe

by Vahildr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Kylux, Rey works at Walmart, The youtuber fic no one needed but got anyways, possible reylux, toilet paper fort because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Building forts in the middle of a store seems like a reasonable way to spend ones day. Being caught by an employee, not so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo shifted, holding his camera - a Canon Powershot G7-X - as his partner in crime studied the shelves in front of them. 

"Now, this is our first time doing anything like this, but you wanted us to try, and here we are." 

Armitage Hux turned, flashing the camera a quick grin as he started moving around packages of toilet paper, building up what appeared to be walls, and filling in the holes

Ben snorted, glancing down the aisle as someone walked past, pushing a cart, complete with screaming child. 

"Thanks to research, we've found that it's best to start with the outside walls," Ben motioned to where Armitage was nearly done with a length of wall. "As you can see, 'Tage is working on that."

With another grin at the camera, and a quick glance to make sure no one was around, Hux pushed aside a stack, leading into the shelves. 

When Ben gave the all-clear the red-haired YouTuber ducked into the large unit. 

There was a shuffle as Hux held out his hand for the camera, which Ben passed to him before the stack was slid back into place, closing him in. 

With no camera for Ben to interact with and nothing really to do until Hux called for him, Ben leaned against a post, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. 

"Excuse Me? Hi! Is there anything I can help you find?"

Ben blinked, turning to look for the owner of the voice, an open, bright sound. She was small -though most were smaller than his nearly 6-foot form - with a bizarre, three-bun hairstyle that looked all sorts of uncomfortable. She tilted her head as he stared. 

"Can I help you find anything?"

With a sputter, Ben shook his head. "N-no, just waiting for someone. A friend."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Hux peering out of their fort, the camera trained on his conversation. Ben turned his attention back to the employee - Rey, her sticker-covered name tag said. 

"Alright! If you need any help, let us know!"

She smiled, bright, and Ben wondered if her mother knew how fitting a name she had chosen. He watched wordless as she walked away, offering help to the mother and the screaming child. 

From across the way, Hux waved him over, pushing open the doorway. 

"Everything's ready to go if we want to find some decorations and shit."

He handed the camera, now off, to Ben and slid out, getting to his feet in one smooth motion as Ben watched, stepping back to give him room. 

"So what did that employee want?"

Ben's face darkened, turning red. "Nothing really. Just asking if I needed help with anything."

Hux shrugged. "She's pretty. We'll have to be careful though. She might be onto us."

Ben nodded and the pair started to the home decorations, grabbing a cart on the way. 

They picked up some decorative rugs, and two small beanbag chairs, and Ben picked out a Star Wars picture, while Hux chose a tasteful - though fake - plant. 

They walked back towards the toilet paper aisle, the camera on as they moved. 

"We've got some decorations," Hux droned, using one hand to pick up the items, showing them off. "Some chairs for comfort, a nice rug, and some other things. So now it's time to decorate."

Hux went in first, taking the camera and Ben handed each object to him, waiting for the right chance to sneak in alongside his friend. 

It was a tight fit for the taller man, and he had to curl up slightly to make sure they wouldn't be seen. He pushed the door back into place and Hux trained the camera onto him. "Ben might be a little big for this one, folks. But, here's our fort. We've got the doorway over here, leading into the main living area. A nice plant, and a picture Ben found. Priceless artwork, as you can see."

Ben snorted and leaned back, attempting to stretch out more, and he pulled his phone out, snapping a few pics, for both his snapchat and their shared Instagram. 

Hux set the camera up so it captured both him and Ben, and the pair smiled at their viewers. 

"While we have a chance, we have some exciting news. Daf from over on CptPhas is going to be home for a few days soon, so we have some exciting things planned with her. If you don't remember, we did the 24-hour Insane Asylum overnight video with her, and so that's exciting. We've also got some plans for a livestream coming up, so keep on the lookout for that."

Ben nodded. "If you want us to do more forts, or anything else, leave a comment down below, we'll definitely take a look at new ideas."

Hux was about to say more when light filtered through, and both froze as one wall toppled inwards, showing the employee from earlier, with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh, um, hello... I see you've found your friend."

Ben's eyes widened and Rey leaned back on her heels, taking in the two. "As fun as I'm sure this is, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's a safety hazard for you, and I'd hate to get into trouble for this."

Hux leaned forwards, swiping the camera up and smiling charmingly. "You could always pretend you didn't see us.

She pretended to think, and for a second, Hux thought he had won her over; but she shook her head, tugging more of the walls down. 

"As I said, as fun as your fort building is, I'm going to have to ask you to pack up and leave."

Ben unfolded himself from the cramped space, wincing slightly as his back stretched. Hux grudgingly picked up their decorations and put them back into the cart. 

She followed them as Hux put the items away and Ben fiddled with the camera in his hand, turning it off. She watched him carefully, and the taller male felt his ears turn red at the continuous attention. . 

"You are staring," Hux commented offhandedly as they started back towards the front of the store, Rey still on their heels. The employee didn't respond and Hux spun to walk backwards, eyes amused. "I mean, I understand why. Ben is hot, right? He's also pretty decent if you know what I mean?"

Ben choked, as if forgetting how to breathe, and Rey laughed, earning a sly grin from the red-haired man as he leaned in close, whispering in the girl's ear. She laughed again, and pulled a pen out, scribbling something on Hux's hand before flashing the pair a bright smile and turning to return to her work. 

Hux grinned as he and Ben walked back to Ben's car, and the driver turned the camera back on. Pointing it at Hux. 

"As you can see, we got caught, Ben's new friend was the one. I knew she was onto us the minute I saw her," Hux shrugged, showing off the scribbled writing on his hand. "We did however, score a number, so that was an unexpected plus."

Ben rolled his eyes and got into the car, setting the camera so it caught both of them as Hux climbed in. 

"In any case, thanks for joining us today, I hope you enjoyed watching us, and give us a like or a subscribe! Feel free to comment any ideas below and we'll take a look."

"Have a great day, and thanks again for watching!"


	2. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one shot but now here's more I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Razz's Stellar Fun Spot was created by my brother, and it's pretty much a small amusement park based off of King Richards, which was a place near where I lived (it had mini golf, lazer tag, video games, small amusement park rides.. all sorts of things!)

Hux leaned back on the bed, waiting for Ben to finish editing and formatting their toilet paper fort for uploading. 

He fiddled with his phone, eyes flicking to the screen and warily re-reading the text he had sent. 

{Hey! It's Armitage? The guy from Walmart?}

The chime went off as a response appeared, and Hux sat up slightly to read it. 

{I remember.. How could I not? :)   
I don't think I ever introduced myself! I'm Rey!}

Armitage let go of the breath he held, smiling crookedly. Ben had told him her name on the way home, and he had committed it, and her smile, to memory. 

He was shaken from his thoughts at another small chime: {what's up?}

Ben looked up at that, turning away from his spot on the desk to face his red-haired companion. 

"Hey, Ben.. Do we still need another player for that lazer tag video? The one with Phas and everyone?"

Mentally counting, Ben nodded slowly, "Yeah.. Phas said Finn and his boyfriend were coming, plus her, you, and me. So we need one more for equal teams."

With a nod, Hux's gaze flicked back to the screen. "We'll figure it out.. What if we invited that girl from the store?"

Ben's cheeks darkened considerably and he turned back to his work, shrugging. "Rey? Sure, I mean, why not?"

Leaning back, Hux picked up the phone again, typing out his message. 

{You doing anything Friday night? We need another person for a video we are doing..}

{It would involve lazer tag and an overnighter at Razz's Stellar Fun Park..}

With a stretch, he set his phone down on the comforter next to him, glancing over to Ben who seemed to be nearly done with his editing. 

"I think we'll be all good to upload when you are," he mused, leaning back in his chair, to which Armitage responded with a wave of his hand, eyes back on his phone as he received a notification. 

{Free lazer tag and an adventure? I'm game. I'll have off Friday and Saturday, so I'm all good. What time?}

Hux fumbled with his phone as he hurried to unlock it and respond. 

{12 okay for you?}

{We want to get there early enough for a game of lazer tag or two before the night time fun begins..}

Her response was instant, and Hux snorted, tossing the phone to Ben as as he glanced over.

{It's a date!}


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came faster than Ben and Armitage anticipated, which was both a blessing and a curse. 

On one hand, the pair was thrilled at the chance to see Rey again. On the other, they didn't want to scare her off by seeming too enthusiastic. 

They waited outside the space-themed amusement park, lounging against the worn, dull sign for Razz's Stellar Fun Park. 

Christine Phasma, or Phas, as she preferred to be called, was the first to pull up, and she stepped gracefully from her chrome Jetta, eyeing the boys critically. She wore her trademark silver jacket, and like always, looked picture perfect even after the long hours of Police Academy training that she was currently doing.

"Finn and Poe are on their way, and they've got your new friend. Rey, was it?"

She tilted her head and Ben was about to respond when a third car, a beat up old truck pulled up with Poe hanging out of the front passenger window. Finn, his partner drove, shaking his head as he pulled into an empty spot, the car barely stopping before Poe leapt out with all the grace of an excited puppy. 

Rey climbed out at a slower pace, waiting until the truck was stopped and turned off, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Much to Phas' amusement, Ben stepped forwards as she moved to jump down, holding out a hand and she took it, letting him help her to the ground. 

"Thank you," she smiled and Ben closed the truck door with his free hand, still lightly holding her hand, not quite noticing Rey trying to tug her hand away so she could introduce herself to Phasma. His hold on her hand tightened and Rey froze, glancing over at the other female, as if asking for help. 

“C’mon, I think it's time for our first game. I think you scheduled 12:10 check-in, right?” 

Phasma slung her arm over Ben’s shoulders, subtly pulling him away from Rey for the time being, allowing Armitage to slide into the open spot. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Rey,” he smiled, about to say more until Poe cut in, nearly vibrating with excitement as he slung an arm over Rey’s shoulder. 

“So, Armi, we were talking, and thought it would be good if you and Phas and Ben were on a team and then me and Finn’ll take Rey! It’d be three on three then.”

Rey noticed the readhead’s grimace at Poe’s preferred nickname, hiding a soft laugh behind her hand as she watched him. He tended slightly, and she could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking.

He glanced over his shoulder, at Ben and Phasma who waited in the doorway, carrying armfuls of vests and blaster packs.

“You all ready?” Phasma asked as they followed her inside, to where the larger of the lazer tag arena was located. It had recently been redone, much to the excitement of the long-time patrons. 

Poe grinned in excitement. Like Armitage and Ben, he had grown up coming to Razz’s, and remembered the old fun park. “We had an idea, if it’s okay with you. Me and Finn’ll team up with Rey and you three can team up?”

He snagged a few packs, handing one off to Rey as he explained the proposed plan. Phasma nodded. “I’m game if you are,” she said, as Rey glanced towards Ben and Hux, noting the shared glance between them before turning back to Poe and nodding. 

“I have the feeling this will become a Resistance vs. First Order type game,” Hux’s voice was teasing and Poe tilted his head. 

“I mean, I wasn’t going to say that aloud, but if you insist...”

He broke off, tossing the remaining pack to Finn before the two teams split up, heading to their starting areas. 

Rey followed her new teammates, strapping her vest and pack on as she moved, the buckles snapping as she half-listened to Poe and Finn as they chatted. 

When they entered the ready room, Poe turned to Rey. “Is this your first time here?”

She nodded and he grinned. “So, there’s a few types of blasters, take your pick. I tend to use the long-shot, there’s also just your basic blaster as well. This specific arena has an objective, which is to take out the opposing team and take their power source while also protecting our own.

Scattered around there are recharge stations if you run out of charges and a “prison” if you get tagged, stay there for ten seconds and then you are free to go.”

There was a map on the wall, and Rey inspected it, noting the areas that looked good for hiding and sneaking around. 

“I’ll hang near our power source if you and Finn will take center. With a long shot I can take out opponents from far off, so I’ll keep an eye on you too, and help out. 

With Armi and Ben, be careful, Ben’s big but he’s quiet. Likes to be stealthy. Armi on the other hand is easy to spot and will lure you around a bit, so try not to let them hoodwink you.”

Finn nodded sagely. “Phas is basically both of them combined. She’s the leading champion here right now, combined with those two.”

Rey nodded and picked up a blaster. It was black with orange accents, and light-weight. A cord ran from the gun and she found a socket in the vest to plug the weapon in.

“So how’d you meet those two?” 

She laughed. “ At work. They were filming one of their videos, trying to make a fort in the toilet paper aisle at the wall-mart I work at.”

Poe snorted and was about to say more when a light flashed, signaling the start of the game. 

“Get ready, in Three...”

She checked her gear once more, glancing at the map for a last reminder.

“...Two...”

Beside her, Poe and Finn shared a brief kiss, and Finn flashed her a smile. “Good luck!”

“One!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A POV change? O.o

Armitage watched as Poe and Finn led Rey to the opposite base before turning to Ben and dragging him to their own starting point, where Phasma was already getting situated. The tall woman had shed her silver coat, and was dressed in mostly black underneath, no surprise to Armitage. She had always played to win, and this would be no different.

Hux hastily grabbed his weapon of choice, glanced at the map, committing it to memory, and found himself pacing the entry way into the arena. Ben was getting his camera situated, this time the small goPro that he usually toted around for outdoor adventures and things like this.

Phasma leaned against the gate. “So, where did you find her? Ben won’t tell,” she tilted her head. “She’s cute.”

Armitage knew exactly who “her” was, and he. “We tried doing one of those forts in walmart and she found us..” 

He paused and glanced up at the timer (one minute till game start). “I might have flirted a bit, and she gave me her number.. Rey is… She’s sunshine and light, and I want to get to know her better, ya’know?”

His friend nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. She glanced up, and Armitage followed her gaze. 30 seconds.

Ben hurried over, and Hux pulled him to the side. “I might be planning something irrational.”

“What’s new there?” Ben shrugged, an inquisitive look on his face. “As long as we win the game, right?”

Armitage nodded just as the alarm signaling the start of the game went off, and he jolted out of his haze as both Phasma and Ben rushed past him, intent on the game.

Without a thought, he darted after them, eyes on the lookout for the opposing team, in their orange and black, but mostly on the search for Rey. 

He caught glances of Finn as he barreled towards the power source, both Phas and Ben on his heels, and the growl of disappointment from Ben as someone tagged him from behind, sending him to jail. Armitage spun in that direction, eyes searching. As he moved towards the opposing end, he caught her laugh, clear and notably pleased. 

He ducked behind a pillar, readying the blaster for a shot when his own vest announced that he had been shot. He looked up to see a grinning Poe in the upper levels of the arena. Fucking snipers.  
Hux huffed and made his way to the jail, where Ben paced, only a few seconds left until he was released back into the game. “It was Rey who got you.” The dark-haired youtuber lifted his head, eyes surprised before he was allowed out.

“Poe’s in the rafters.”

Ben rolled his eyes and was gone in a flash. Hux leaned against the wall, waiting to be released back into the game when she turned up.

“Aww, in jail already, Armi?”

Rey’s voice was teasing and it was then that Armitage knew he was lost. “Oh, you know, just hanging out.” 

She grinned, noticing the few seconds left on his time out, and blew him a kiss before darting back into the maze, and as soon as Armitage was able, he was hot on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I TOTAlly got the idea for this from MoreJstu on YouTube. They are known for pranks/24-hour vids, and most recently, TP forts! 
> 
> I wanted to see six-foot-tall Ben stuff himself into a tiny shelving unit for science xD


End file.
